


Love Comes in All Sizes

by NaughtyBees



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt, lost and alone in the forest, Ray Narvaez Jr makes friends with Ryan Haywood, a terrifying giant with a heart of gold. But what is making Ray's heart race? Is it fear, or could it possibly be love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Comes in All Sizes

Ray wasnt exactly sure how he had come to be in this situation. It was problematic, yes, but not entirely unpleasant. He squirmed a little, the loud thumping beside his head making him a little uncomfortable. It was warm and pleasant where he lay but holy shit, he was scared. He thought back to how he got into this situation, beginning to chew on his hoodie string anxiously, past the point of blind fear, now into the stage of imagining scenarios in which the final result was always death. 

oOo

"Fuck." Ray tapped buttons on his phone, hoping that might get at least one bar of signal. He held it in the air, walking around with it elevated. He had agreed to this impromptu camping trip into the middle of nowhere and supposed it was just a way for Michael and Gavin to bone each other in a tent but, after the pair had gone ahead while Ray had a piss, he became lost in the wood. He sighed, pulling his sleeves over his hands as his breath whisped up before his eyes. It was getting cold and dark. He stumbled onwards, not realising he was getting deeper into the forest. "I hope there aren't any fucking naked cannibals..." He muttered, his game reference calming his heart slightly. His mind went back to playing The Forest with Geoff and he smiled, walking around in the dark seeming a little less terrifying. He crept through the darkness, the light on his phone illuminating his face as he stumbled blindly. 

"Wait, what was that?" Ray paused as he heard a noise. It was similar to twigs snapping but much louder and with added creaking. A little spooked, the Puerto Rican froze like a rabbit, his ears straining above the noise for anything else. The darkness masked all and he was blind to whatever was coming for him. It all happened too fast. 

A tree was suddenly ripped from its roots right beside him, the rocks and mud raining down upon him, one striking him sharply in the shin. Ray cried out, turning to run but yelping as his ankle protested, the pain surging up his leg and into his hip. He collapsed onto his front and scrambled forwards, just in time to hear a loud 'Oh fuck!' before his head struck a rock before him, knocking him out stone cold. 

Ray had awoken to warmth and comfort, the pain still there but not as prominent as before. He had opened his eyes to find himself looking at a fireplace, the flames crackling softly, making him smile a little. He then noted that his leg was not only bandaged, but elevated with an ice pack. The hospitality shown by whoever was the cause of this certainly made the man reassured. That is, of course, until he heard a deep grumble from beside him that made his chest cavity vibrate and the hair on his neck stand on end. He slowly turned to look beside him. A huge expanse of material soared upwards, the top peaking at fifty feet or so. His blood running cold, Ray glanced behind him and his suspicions were confirmed. Attached to this huge, rhythmically moving expanse of material was a head. And arms. And legs. The poor Puerto Rican man began to tremble violently, too terrified to even move. He couldn't move anyway due to his leg, simply sitting and staring at the literal sleeping giant beside him. He looked at the monster's face, peaceful and natural whilst in slumber. Every single feature was visible, especially the silver scars here and there, the small amount of stubble and the length of his eyelashes. He would be just Ray's type if he wasn't so terrifying. The gentle beating of the giant's heart only slightly relaxed Ray who tried to judge the size of the huge man who was, apparently, laid beside him on a sofa. Ray estimated two hundred or so feet tall and suddenly felt insignificantly tiny. He laid back and began to chew his hoodie string anxiously. What if he was just waiting for Ray to be awake so he could struggle while he ate him? What if he was going to crush him flat? What if--

"Oh, you're awake." The loud noise rumbled from the giant's mouth, deep and gentle, huge, piercing blue eyes boring into Ray's tiny, chocolate brown ones. The human whimpered quietly, expecting death at any moment. He tried to put on a brave face but had to clench his teeth as his world shifted, the giant sitting up. "You're alright, I'm not going to hurt you. You humans sure do worry." He mumbled softly. "I'm Ryan Haywood. I think you sprained your ankle and bruised your shin pretty bad. Plus you knocked yourself out on a rock."

Ray clenched his fists, staring up at this skyscraper of a man with fear in his wide eyes. 'Come on, Ray. You're a big boy...' He thought, taking a deep breath. "R-Ray Narvaez Jr." He glanced around, taking in the massive room, awe joining the fear on his face. "...Uh... Thanks... For helping me... I guess..." He mumbled, his hand diving into his pocket to check the time. It was the early hours of the morning and there was no signal whatsoever. 

"Well, y'know. I accidentally dropped rocks on you. I couldn't leave you to be eaten by wolves." Ryan chuckled softly, that baritone laugh shaking Ray to the core. "Did you have a particular destination whilst walking in the forbidden part of the forest?" He asked, suddenly serious. 

Ray wondered how words were actually forming in his mouth. He was talking to a monster for fucks sake! He should have been terrified. But why wasn't he? "I got lost. My friends and I were camping and they left me behind." He suddenly paused. "...Hang on, forbidden? Is there a reason?"

"Yeah. You're looking at it." Ryan gestured to his immense body, then ran a hand through his hair. "There are signs everywhere that people have put up to warn people away from me. Must have been too dark for you to read..." The giant shifted so he was more comfortable, the simple movement causing Ray to hiss as his leg was jolted by the sofa cushion. "Where do you think your friends are? Can you contact them?"

"What, trying to get rid of me already?" Ray smirked. Flirting. He was flirting. Alarm bells were ringing like crazy in his head but he somehow managed to silence them as another small laugh brought a grin to his face. 

"Of course. Because one little human is too much for me to handle." Ryan smiled before drawing nearer, a shadow creeping over Ray as the huge man leant closer. "It's alright. I'm just gonna..." Tree trunk fingers worked their way gently underneath Ray, carefully lifting him skywards. He squeaked and clung to one of the huge digits, his fear of being eaten replaced by a fear of falling. Eyes squeezed closed, he didn't see his destination until he was placed on an even warmer and more comfortable surface than before. The heartbeat was much louder and was coupled with a soft rasping noise, the surrounding area rising and falling gently. He opened his eyes to find he was laid in the centre of Ryan's chest, his face heating up a little. "This is just so I don't crush you. I'm a back sleeper so I won't move much." The older man smiled, lacing his fingers just below Ray. "We'll get you home tomorrow." He mumbled sleepily, Ray still not over the fact that simply speaking to this monster could make his heart race with fear. Was it fear? Or something else? 

Ray shrugged it off as the loud yet soothing lub-dubs of the massive organ to his left caused minute tremors in the clearly muscular flesh below him, making his eyes droop a little. "Alright, man..." He muttered, using his arms as a pillow as he drifted into a restful sleep. 

oOo

Ray had woken to find himself alone on the sofa, the area around him cold. Ryan must have been up at dawn. The Puerto Rican sat up slowly, holding his ankle and rubbing it to alleviate the pain. His eyes found their way to the floor and from there he began to inspect the room, marvelling at how everything seemed to be handmade from wood. Ray smiled a little, leaning back against the arm of the sofa and opening his DS, settling back to relax until Ryan arrived. His Vaporeon came up against a Torkoal. 'Vaporeon used Hydro Pump! It's super effective! Torkoal used Body Slam! It's a critical hit! Vaporeon fainted. BrownMan is out of usable pokemon. BrownMan paid out p10,000 to the winner. BrownMan blacked out.' Ray realised what a stupid move that was and he cursed under his breath "Fuck!" Ray softly growled, huffing. 

"What's that?" A colossal voice asked, booming like the word of God, causing the human to nearly die of fright. Ryan must have crept in, thinking Ray was still asleep as now his footfalls shook the ground as he travelled to the fireplace. He set some chopped wood in the log rack, then knelt beside the sofa and smiling gently. 

"Oh... Uh... I'm playing Pokémon." Ray smiled back, albeit nervously. The giant's size never failed to shock him. 

Ryan nodded thoughtfully, lips pursed, before his shoulders slumped. "No. I can't even pretend to know what the hell that is." Ray laughed softly and began to explain the concept of Pokémon. 

Half an hour later, Ray was nestled in Ryan's shirt pocket, relaxing as he heard the ever audible beat of the giant's heart. "And water type is weak against electric type but strong against fire type."

Ryan slowly nodded. "You use your Vaporian"

"Vaporeon."

"Yeah, you use that against the... Charmander? That weakens it?"

"Yeah! Dude you're getting it now! So when I go to fight Flannery I'll have a type advantage since he has fire types."

"I see..." Ryan said with feigned interest. Ray picked up on it and frowned a little, sitting back and looking up towards the light coming into the pocket. He could just about see the underside of Ryan's chin and the tip of his nose as he worked. From what Ray could hear it was some kind of gardening. It was a few moments before Ryan glanced down, smiling at the human. "So, about this Magikarp..." Ryan smirked a little. Ray looked up with a smile, realising the older man just liked the conversation he was getting. He was probably deprived of that since he lived alone. 

"Well, it's a pretty shitty Pokémon at first..."

oOo

Ray wiped his mouth with the corner of a napkin, his full stomach making him a little sleepy. He looked up at Ryan who was still eating, forkfuls of homegrown vegetables being the size of three grown men per bite. With a small, nervous gulp, Ray swallowed his anxiety. "S-So... You grow all of this yourself?"

"Every bite of it." Ryan grinned. "Then the meat comes from animals that stumble into my traps. It's a pretty good life. I don't depend on anyone and I can just relax." He smiled as he drank some water, Ray noticing how his Adam's Apple bobbed under his rough skin. 

"How is it so big then? How are you even so big?" Ray asked, running his thumb over his bandages. 

"Well, I was born like this. You'll be surprised what humans don't know about. As for my food, I know a wizard who owes me a few favours. This was one of them. Big vegetables." Another bite of food and Ryan was done, sitting back and placing a hand on his stomach contentedly. 

"Wizards exist too?" Ray grinned. "Fucking awesome, man..." He accepted the giant's word without question, trusting him. The little voice at the back of his head was asking him what the hell he was doing trusting the word of this monster but he pushed it away with a firm hand. He had no reason not to trust Ryan other than his size and that was beginning to be easy to overlook.

Ray didn't even have time to think of anything else when his phone rang. He nearly jumped out of his skin but he managed to answer the call in time. "Michael?"

"Ray! Oh, thank fuck. We thought you were being eaten by naked cannibals." Michael gushed. "Where are you? Are you safe?"

"Uh, yeah, this guy took me into his cabin. I hurt my leg so it's pretty hard to walk." Ray completely forgot to mention who or what exactly the guy was. 

"Just be careful, okay? Send us a screenshot of google maps and we'll go get Geoff's car and pick you up." 

"Alright. Take your time." Ray meant that entirely as he ended the call. His new friend was not only his most interesting friend but he made Ray happier than he had been in a long while. 

oOo

Ray had been unconscious when Ryan had first bandaged his leg. However, since he didn't know a thing about first aid, the giant had to change his dressings for him. Ray was extremely uneasy as he lay on the kitchen table with Ryan sat ready to put on a fresh bandage. It was a sprain and a bad bruise so it just needed a support bandage. "You okay?" Ryan asked quietly, noticing that Ray was more tense than usual. 

"Yeah... I trust you and all, it's just..." Ray didn't want to upset his newfound friend, simply leaving it at that. 

"I'm just freaking huge." Ryan chuckled. "I know. I'll be gentle." The giants huge fingers carefully took the bandage, stretching it out a little then taking a magnifying glass, looking closer to wind the bandage around Ray's leg, his tree trunk fingers being as delicate as he could make them. Once it was secure, he stuck it down with tape and packed everything away. "There you go." Ryan grinned at the human, proud he hadn't hurt his friend. 

"Thanks, man." Ray smiled, sitting up a little and glancing at Ryan. "I don't know what I'd do withou--WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ray nearly jumped out of his skin when he caught sight of an already colossal blue eye magnified ten times its usual size. His heart thumped hard against his ribcage as he looked up through the lens of the magnifying glass, staring at the gigantic pupil above him, a little spellbound. His own eyes followed the strings of blue and white in the iris, and he gulped when Ryan's pupil dilated quite noticeably. "Th-This is freaky as shit." He barely managed to gasp out, realising he half wanted to never look at an eye again, half wanted to stare at Ryan's eyes until his own dried up. 

"Oh, shit..." Ryan sat back, his brow crinkled with worry. "Sorry... I just... You're very small and my sight isn't too good so... I wanted a better look at your face... Your eyes are the colour of walnut wood." Going a little pink, the giant tried to cover the slight crack in his voice with a cough. "I'll just..." Before Ray could protest, Ryan was at the other side of the room, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. 

"Trust him to make a tree comparison." Ray complained to himself but smiled anyway, managing to put a little weight on his leg so he could limp to the side of the table. 

oOo

Ray was getting good at limping around Ryan's house on the second day of him staying there, so he finally managed to get a good look around it. It was cosy and would have been rather small for someone Ryan's size. It was definitely a one person house and, the most impressive thing about it, almost everything was handmade. Ray had no idea how this all came from one man's work hardened hands. He had found out that Ryan liked to trade things sometimes and a few items were passed down from his great great grandfather and some were just enchanted by Ryan's wizard friend. But the things that were handmade such as the chairs and tables, bed frame, and the house itself, were all carved with dainty leaves and flowers. Ray was busy admiring a beautifully whittled rose when Ryan strode in, suddenly halting when he realised Ray was in the room somewhere. 

"I'm here!" Ray called, limping into Ryan's line of sight. Seeing movement, the giant's shoulders slumped and he smiled, relaxed now he knew he wasn't going to turn his friend into a meat puddle. He gently picked his way over to the fireplace where he sat, legs outstretched, tired after another long day of work. He was about ready to pass out, having had to dig a drainage ditch, plant a hundred trees, fix a roof leak, help a bear get unstuck from a rockslide and stop all those pesky caterpillars from eating his strawberries. And that was only half the list. He rolled his shoulders as Ray hobbled over, squeezing beneath the gap under his knee and limping to sit between his legs. "Long day?"

"Longer than some. I even had to clear a beaver dam today so the forest didn't flood. Those poor beavers." Ryan sounded exhausted, his deep voice husky. He opened his eyes and took a moment before he focused on Ray. 

"Do you have any glasses?" Ray asked, tilting his head. "You seem like you need some."

Ryan took a pair of spectacles from his pocket and frowned. "I do but... I didn't want you to see me wearing them."

"Don't be stupid!" Ray laughed. "They're just glasses. Better me see you with them on than you not seeing me without them on."

Ryan frowned a little before sighing and slipping them onto his face. There was an awkward silence between the two. The larger was afraid of what the smaller thought of him because he found the smaller very attractive. The smaller was afraid that he would lose control over how hot the larger was with his glasses on. So sophisticated but they were slightly too small for him so made him look even larger and that made Ray feel a little warm. "...They look good!" The Puerto Rican squeaked, wetting his dry lips. 

"You're just saying that..." Ryan sighed, pushing them up the bridge of his nose. "At least I can see you clearer." He reached down and scooped Ray gently into his wide, rough hands, bringing him close to his face. "Very clearly. You're a little red. Are you too warm? I can open a window."

Ray cleared his throat and wiggled around until he was leant against Ryan's bent fingers with his ass nestled comfortably on a soft bit of flesh. "I'm fine, man" He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, offering Ryan silent reassurance. 

There was another moment of silence between them but this one was filled with peace and comfort, Ryan staring into the flames in the fireplace and Ray watching how the light danced upon his friend's face. He felt himself feeling like he didn't want to leave. He knew Geoff would arrive the next day in the afternoon but he was unsure about if he could leave Ryan all alone. 

"Uhh..." The rumble from above snapped Ray out of his thoughts and he looked up at Ryan curiously. He instantly noticed that the other's lips had reddened a little. Hard to miss when they were the size of a large sofa. "...Just... Hold still..." Ryan mumbled, making Ray wonder what he had in mind. He didn't have time to wonder for long because all at once, he was moving towards the giant's face, his lips to be exact. Although Ray had often daydreamed about what those lips would feel like against his entire body, he was a little nervous to find out. He took a breath just before he felt soft skin brushing his face and his collar, being oh so delicate. His heart felt as though it would escape his ribcage, beating frantically with both fear and excitement. He breathed, his nose filled with the scent of pine trees and strawberries, making him smile as he realised Ryan had been eating the berries before he came in. He was just about to push himself further into his soft flesh before Ryan pulled away, his whole face crimson. "I-I'm sorry..." He mumbled, his tongue swiping across his lips. "You're leaving tomorrow so... I mean, I've never felt this way before about anyone and..."

"Dude, please." Ray smiled, his cheeks burning. "It's okay. Kinda weird that it's like kissing a sofa but you're kinda hot." Both men smiled to themselves, curled by the fire, happy in each other's company. 

oO~Ryan's POV~Oo

At this distance, even without his glasses, he could see Ray's chest slowly rising and falling. Ryan was laid on his side, his hand propping up his head as he gazed down at the human's sleeping form with a tired smile. He just didn't know what it was about the man that made his face burn, his heart beat faster and his mouth go dry. He had never known what people meant by a heart swollen with affection. Now, he could put the expression to the feeling with ease. Some part of Ryan, deep deep within his DNA, loathed him for this. Giants were ruthless killers that trampled villages and devoured innocents. And here one was, fawning over a lost little human. Of course, hurting anyone that hadn't severely wronged him in some way made Ryan feel terrible and he would never dream of intentionally harming anyone. 

Ray mumbled in his sleep and Ryan's eyes snapped back into focus, staring at him closer. He resisted the urge to just scoop him up and hold him close, gritting his teeth a little but still smiling. He carefully shifted himself so he could put his head on his pillow, still watching the human as he slept. Ryan kept having to remind himself that they were practically two different species. There may have been a relation at one point in their evolutionary history but they were so drastically different. Despite this, Ryan had caught himself daydreaming about Ray as if he was the same size as him. This notion, although silly once thought about, made Ryan wish Gus the wizard knew how to use either growing or shrinking spells for sentient beings. He just wanted to be able to wrap his arms around Ray. Even if it meant he was human sized with no hope of reversal, he would probably take it. If his world was turned upside down, Ray would be there to tether him to reality. 

oO~Ray's POV~Oo

When Ray awoke, he expected to be alone as he had been the past two mornings. However, he opened his eyes to find himself right beside Ryan, laid near the tip of his nose on his pillow. The giant was still asleep, clearly purposefully having a long snooze. Ray watched the man mountain as he slept, noting how deep his breathing was. He reached out and pressed a hand to his nose, grinning at the fine, velvet hairs beneath his palm, his warm skin smooth and soft. He was too busy with his daydreams to notice that Ryan was awake and looking down his nose at him.   
"Having fun?"

Ray jumped at the gruff voice with a squeak then looked up, grinning at Ryan brightly. "Just waiting for you to wake up." He stood, a little wobbly due to the uneven surface but managed to limp down towards Ryan's lips. "I didn't want to run the risk of you sleep eating me." He smiled as he knelt down, kissing the tender skin, pushing his hands against it so Ryan could feel where he was. He soon pulled back, content with himself as he limped down the pillow, leaving Ryan with a goofy smile. "C'mon. I'm fucking gross, I need a shower today. Or whatever you have, I don't know..."

"Uhh..." Ryan blinked himself out of his buzzy, ecstatic trance and sat up, stretching his back so it popped. "I do have a bath but I know somewhere better."

oOo

Ray sat on the bank of a huge lake, staring across the still surface and tilting his head a little. "...Basically skinny dipping?" He asked Ryan who was unlacing his huge boots. 

"If you want to call it that. I have a water pump to my bath but this is very deep so is good for me to swim in. And you see that waterfall?" Ryan gestured across to the water cascading down from a rocky outcrop. "I like to shower under there. It's efficient." He smiled before standing up, starting to strip. Ray didn't look, his face heating up as he heard zips and a belt buckle. He felt the ground tremble as Ryan walked back, then taking a good run up, dived into the lake. Ray gasped as the huge mass of person soared above him, disappearing under the surface of the lake. The resulting wave narrowly missed Ray as he scrambled backwards, biting his lip a little before sighing and tugging off his clothes and placing them under a tree. He carefully unwound his bandage and left it with his clothes, thinking the cold water would do his leg good. 

"Fuck it." Ray simply mumbled before jumping into the freezing water. He came up spitting, gasping a little, teeth beginning to chatter. "J-Jesus, it's c-cold!" He exclaimed as he tried to swim towards where he thought Ryan was, surprised that the giant hadn't come up for air yet. He let his bad leg hang behind him while his other three limbs worked overtime to propel him forwards. He reached quite a deep part of the lake before beginning to feel tired, stopping to softly pant.   
Suddenly, the water around him exploded, something coming from underneath and lifting him high into the air. He softly yelped, clinging to whatever it was, his nails digging in. He remained confused for only a few seconds more, realising that he was clinging desperately to Ryan's nose. 

"Boo!" Ryan smiled before pulling Ray into his hand, laughing. A pink blush dusted his cheeks as he remembered Ray was naked and placed him back in the water, lowering himself so his nose was just above the surface. He spoke, his words coming out as bubbles. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. This water is making my leg feel better. Pretty cold..." Ray leant against Ryan's nose, resting for a moment before swimming away. "Agh! It's a shark!" He half screamed, half laughed. 

Ryan was confused for a moment before he realised he was the shark and chuckled. "Tasty humans!" He growled, slowly following the Puerto Rican. Ray was slow with only three limbs able to be used but Ryan made sure to stay back a little to give him a chance. This didn't last, however, and Ryan opened his mouth wide behind Ray. He got closer to the human, eventually so close Ray could feel his hot breath on his back. The younger glanced backwards and really did scream this time, Ryan engulfing him and closing his jaws, trapping Ray within his maw. 

"Oh, shit!" For all his stupid ideas, this one took the cake. Plunged into complete darkness, Ray felt the water around him drain away down Ryan's throat, leaving him on a soft, moist surface. He trusted Ryan with his life but this was making him feel nauseous. Ryan grinned, light filtering through the gaps in his teeth, illuminating the surrounding area. Ray looked around from the tongue beneath him to the pearly whites surrounding him and the horribly dark throat behind him. Ryan began to pretend to chew and Ray frowned deeper. "R-Rye? Can I come out now?" Before he finished his sentence Ryan spat him onto his palm, frowning worriedly at him. 

"I'm sorry. That was a little too far..." Ryan gently washed his saliva off Ray as the smaller reassured him a little. The giant then laid back, placing Ray on his chest as he floated around. Both seemed to have forgotten their nudity. "...you know..." Ryan's deep voice rumbled through his chest under Ray. "I don't want you to leave." 

Ray rubbed the back of his neck with a broad smile. "I don't wanna leave. I like being with you. If I wanna talk, you listen. If I want someone else to talk, you talk. And if I want quiet, you know when to give it. It's like we were made for each other."

Ryan grinned broadly and closed his eyes, using his arms to push himself slowly through the water. "Besides the fact that you're like a bug to me, yeah..."   
Ray frowned. He was suddenly hit with the realisation of his own insignificance. Ryan could have easily crushed him and not noticed in the dark. At any time he could have been reduced to nothing but a red stain. That scared him a little and he laid back on Ryan's chest, shaking the droplets off his glasses. 

"...How many people have you killed, Rye?" 

"What the fuck? What kind of question is that?!" Ryan frowned, clearly shocked at the question but he soon sighed. "I guess it is a reasonable question... Not many, though. I crushed three by accident. They were in a tent and it was dark. Then a giant slayer was hiding in my strawberry patch and I ended up eating the strawberry he was hiding in. And I had someone who reckoned he was the new Jack with his beanstalk. He tried to kill me and I just kinda... Flicked him away and he went splat." Ryan sounded remorseful for all those he had killed. Ray relaxed a little. It wasn't that many people. "...Is that okay?" Ryan asked softly. 

"That's okay." Ray smiled. "You couldn't help it. And it's alright."   
For the rest of the time they washed in silence, enjoying each other's company. 

oOo

The forest was strangely easy to navigate from inside the car, Michael's Google maps helping them along. Geoff was pretty pissed off that Gavin and Michael had managed to lose Ray whilst rutting like mindless teens and hadn't noticed him missing for hours.   
"I can't believe you motherfuckers..." Geoff grumbled as he drove, still upset with them both. 

"We said we're sorry!" Gavin whined, crossing his arms. "What more do you want?" 

"I want Ray to be safe." Geoff spat, growling as he accelerated harshly. He followed a clear cut dirt path, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "You're both idiots."

Michael pointed ahead of Geoff. "It should be on your left here." The car turned the corner and Geoff suddenly yelped, slamming on the brakes and freezing in his seat. "What? What is i-- JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Michael screamed as he looked to where Geoff was staring. Amongst a chorus of Gavin's shrieks, he looked at the monster sat on the porch of a palace sized cabin. "What is that?!" Whatever it was, it was sat with an instrument on its lap and on it...

"Holy shit, that thing's got Ray!" Geoff opened the car door and raced out, hiding behind a tree. He was soon followed by Michael, Gavin hiding in the footwell of the car. "Hold on, we need to work out a plan." Geoff whispered as he heard music coming from the instrument the giant was holding. A huge, deep voice could be heard over the music. 

"I like music but I don't have any means to listen to it aside from what I write myself. This one is a recent one. It's got no lyrics but it's called 'Ray'." 

"You're a soppy fucker, aren't you?" Ray laughed. 

Geoff hissed to Michael. "I'll distract it, you help Ray get away." With that, the two approached quietly before Geoff stopped and yelled. "HEY! UGLY!"   
Both Ryan and Ray looked at Geoff, confused. Michael then yelled at Ray to run and Ryan and Ray looked at each other. They suddenly began to laugh, both amused at how scared the men were. 

Ryan picked Ray up and put his guitar down, grinning. "Alright, I'll go get some drinks. You calm your friends." He placed Ray down and the Puerto Rican smiled as Geoff, Michael and Gavin all ran to him. 

"We've gotta get you out of here!" Geoff urged. "Before it comes back!" 

Ray simply smiled. "Who the fuck do you thinks been taking care of me while I've been here?" He gestured to the house. "Ryan's been really hospitable. If you guys hurt his feelings, he's not the only one you'll be scared of." 

The giant soon came back, placing a tea tray beside them. "Step on." Ray pushed his friends on before climbing next to them. Ryan moved the tray to the top of the stairs and sat on the bottom one so his head was level with the four. "I only have two thimbles. I suppose two of you will have to share and Ray can drink from my cup." 

Ray smiled. "Guys, this is Ryan. Rye, meet Geoff, Gavin and Michael." 

"Hello!" Ryan grinned at the three terrified men. Michael was scared yet defiant. Geoff stood his ground but Gavin hid behind Ray. "Forgive me, I don't have many guests so I'm not the best host." 

"You're a great host!" Ray grinned before sitting on the edge of Ryan's saucer. "Drink your drinks, guys."  
The three men picked up their drinks and sipped them, still looking warily up at Ryan or for a way to escape. 

Geoff was the first to speak. "Alright, what gives? Giants don't exist so I call bullshit on all of this."

Ray and Ryan exchanged grins and the former leant forwards, wetting his lips. "I'll tell you guys what's up..."

oOo 

"Lemme get this straight..." Geoff held up his hands. "You're both in love despite the fact you're different species and sizes and everything?" 

Ryan shrugged. "I guess so." He smiled. "Neither of us really notice the size difference anymore..."

Michael exhaled, keeping silent for a moment before grinning. "Ray, how the hell are you two gonna fuck?" 

"What?!" Ray went pink as Gavin laughed. 

"He's gonna have to shove you up his bum!" He chortled.

"Or crush you with his dick." Michael chimed in. 

Geoff grinned. "You're gonna have to buy books on spelunking and tree climbing." 

Ray was about to show his protest when Ryan added "I'm sure Ray would like me giving him a full body blowjob."   
Everyone but Ray laughed. 

oOo

Ryan held Ray close to his face, his top lip gently brushing his cheek. "I'll miss you." He whispered softly, his hot breath billowing around the human. 

"I'll miss you too..." Ray kissed the lips before him, pushing himself into the sweet smelling flesh and scrubbing at his eyes. "I'll come back whenever I can. I'll get my licence so I can come by myself. I'll even bring you some music to listen to." 

Ryan grinned and pushed his crooked nose against Ray's chest, the Puerto Rican hugging it tightly. "And I'll write some words to your song. I'll even whittle you some furniture so you don't have to sleep on me when you visit."

"Who says I don't want to sleep with you?" Ray smiled seductively before placing a few kisses on Ryan's pink scars. "I'll be with you again before you know it..." 

Ryan put Ray down and Geoff helped him into the car. "I... I lo..." Ryan coughed and shook his head a little, too bashful to say it. Ray looked out of the car window as they drove away, waving to Ryan until he was out of sight. He softly sighed and was about to talk to Michael before there was a thunder of footsteps and everyone's stomachs turned upside down as the car was whisked into the air. Ray just had time to look out of his window when pink flesh was smushed against the side of the car, leaving a wet mark on the window. "I love you, Ray Narvaez Jr." Ryan said, his voice vibrating the car. 

Ray wound the window down and smiled up at Ryan. "I love you too, you fucking maniac. Now put us down before the guys have a heart attack." As the car was placed down, Geoff put his pedal to the floor and sped off, Ray leaning out of the window to wave. It wasn't the last time he'd see Ryan, that's for sure, but boy did he miss him already.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write an epilogue where they get a little more frisky, just say ;3


End file.
